The Kiss of Death
by Naruto.Fruba.Lover
Summary: Itachi and Kisame have been caught by the Kumogakure ANBU. Will Hex see through his facade? Let's see....ItachixOC


I would have never expected this to happen. Of all things in the world, I just couldn't fathom that I did it. I have become a traitor to my village…my home. If I went back, I would be immediately thrown in prison and await my fate; death. Apparently, he couldn't believe I did it either. Shock flew across his face the split second I allowed my grey eyes to look at him, but then he regained composer and was wearing a mask; a shield, even. I wish I was that capable of holding my emotions together. Fear, disgust, pain, shock and curiosity filled my face as I realize what I actually did.

I helped a rogue ninja escape.

------------------

It was a sunny day in Kumogakure, no clouds to be seen, which is very contradictory as seeing how it's name is respectively the "Village Hidden in the Clouds", hardly any wind was blowing; perfect Spring weather. I jumped from roof top to roof top, on my way to the Raikage's office, not taking any view of this abnormally fine weather. I am a nineteen year old, female Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai (ANBU) member. My name? Hex.

*Knock Knock*

"Enter." I gracefully made my way through the Kage's door and in front of his desk.

"Lord Raikage. You wished to speak with me." I stated, peering through the slits in my mask at the elderly man.

"Yes. There have been sightings of the Akatsuki in our village. I want you to go along with these ninja," He waved his wrinkled hand towards three ANBU ninja I had not seen when I entered

"And take a look out for these unwanted visitors. If trouble persists, you will -all of you- do everything you can to do away with the intruders. And I trust you will find everything capable with your talents, Hex." I nodded gratefully and disappeared with the rest of the ANBU, leaving the Raikage alone.

It has been nearly four hours since I had my instructions, and there have been no sightings of the Akatsuki. Two members of the ANBU are currently searching the village while my partner and myself are stationed outside of the gates. My eyes kept scanning the cliffs and the forest around me, but to no avail. "Nothing." My partner muttered. "I'm sure if there were Akatsuki members here, they would be well gone or causing trouble by now."

I silenced him with my hand. I felt something. Very faint, almost undetectable, but my senses told me that they were here. They seemed right in front of me. I couldn't figure it out. I cautiously stepped forward and held my hand out. I swept it across the air and brought my hand back to my face. After examining it, I fiercely whispered "Cancel." Two large puffs of black smoke appeared, leaving me smirking.

"Kanashibari no Jutsu!" [Body Freeze Skill] I shouted, directing two waves to the center of each puff of smoke. "Well. Well. Well. What…do we have here?" I smirked, staring down at the two Akatsuki members. "Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi. What are you doing out here?" I grinned.

"You found them! Let's take them back to the Raikage!" The two ANBU members shouted, running from the gates towards her. Hex turned her head and signaled them to stop.

"Hold on. Let us see their reason for being here first." I said, looking at the two S-Ranked Criminals. "What are you two doing lurking around here, neh?" Hex said, putting her hand on her hip.

"You know they aren't going to say anything." One of the ANBU said, standing next to Hex. She shushed them and stared at Kisame for the longest time before turning her attention to Itachi.

"We're here to catch the Raikage." Kisame said after a while of silence. Itachi sent him a glare. An ANBU member nearest to the gate snorted.

"Well, It's glad we caught you. There's no way that'll happen. Come on, let's take them to the Raikage now."-

"Wait." I said, holding my hand up at the impatient ninja. He huffed.

"Enough waiting! You found out why they are here, now let's go." He said, walking closer to the S-Ranked ninja.

"I said wait! I am the leader of this mission, if you haven't noticed. I want to know about the Akatsuki before we kill them." I sneered. Damn hot head.

"You can find that out once we get there!" He shouted, getting up in her face.

"They won't give them a chance to explain, will they? No!"

The other ANBU members sighed and walked over to the Akatsuki members, ignoring their teammates' argument. "You will be on trial for information about the Akatsuki. Come on." One said, motioning to his partner. He nodded and they disappeared with the two rogue ninja.

"You are so dimwitted sometimes! Do you know that!?" I shouted, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"You are acting completely irrational! You are here to take these two," The ANBU turned around and pointed to where they were. "…these two…" He stared dumb folded.

"Idiot." I angrily said, disappearing to the Raikage's office.

"Well done. You have captured two of the most dangerous criminals out there. Although…I am very disappointed in the both of you; Hex. Kai. You both are not to be a leader of an ANBU mission until I give command. Although I would like both of you to question our guests. Find out everything you can. They're in Kumo Prison. Cell…34 I believe. I've already informed the guard up there…Kai, you will question Kisame while Hex," He motioned to the two of us. "You will question Itachi. Do I make myself clear?" The Raikage stated, folding his hands on his desk.

"Hai, Lord Raikage. Gomen."

"Very well. I want a report by dawn. You are dismissed." He waved us off and began writing again.

"It's dark out. Wow…it's been that long? What time is it?" My teammate asked me. I grumbled and looked at the sky.

"I don't know. About 10, I'd say. So we have seven hours to question them. That's not that long…Akatsuki members are tough." He nodded and continued jumping with me to the prison.

"Hello. We're here to interrogate Hoshigaki, Kisame and Uchiha, Itachi. Raikage's orders." I said to the prison guard.  
He looked at us warily but then nodded. "Of course. This way. You will be able to question them in separate rooms. Good luck getting anything out of them."

I raised an eyebrow at the guard but nodded anyway and continued following him, ushering my teammate along.

"Here they are. You two," The guard pointed to the two ninja guarding their cell. "bring these two to containment rooms 4 and 5." They nodded

"Alright. Uchiha, Itachi. Age 20 and eldest existing member of the Uchiha--you killed your clan, yes, we all know that. Hmm…listen." I took a breath and sat my pen down. "I don't really want to waste any of my energy looking through your mind for answers. Whether you tell me or not is your decision…but let's say that being cooperative will get you a better chance to be alive longer. As I was saying," I said, looking into his monotone eyes.

"Uchiha. This is going to be a long night, we know that. Let's not make it any longer than it needs to be, alright? I'm sure you're very tired as am I, so let's get right to the point. You're not here to catch the Raikage, are you? Deactivate your sharingan, Uchiha." I ended, placing my hands on top of each other.

We stared at each other for a few minutes. "I see. Well then. I'll just have to…"

"We are here to catch the two tailed demons that reside in your village." He said, glaring at me.

I smiled under my mask. "There we go; that's a start. Why?"

"Leader's orders."

"And by 'Leader', you mean Pein." I inquired. He didn't respond.

"Alright, I'll take that as a yes. Tell me Uchiha…everyone wants to know…why did you murder your clan so brutally?" He didn't respond. I sighed and placed my pen back down. "Alright. Time Reversal Technique!"

Itachi immediately complied with my questioning. "What is your purpose in the Akatsuki?" I searched his mind for answers, but he gave in before I could see anything.

"To catch the tailed demons and extract the beasts for power."

"I see." I said, writing this down. "Who is in the Akatsuki?" He hesitated, but I added more chakra to the jutsu.

"Pein, Konan, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame and myself." He said.

I eyed him down but wrote down the names and nodded. "Why did you kill them, Uchiha? Why did you murder all of your loved ones? You were an exceptionally gifted ninja. Why did you turn evil?" I asked softly.

There was a moment of silence as I saw all of the memories flash by. "The Uchiha…were going to overthrow the leaf village. As a special ANBU Black Ops ninja, I was under direct orders to kill them all."

I froze. "But you didn't. You left your brother, Sasuke, alive. Why?"

He hesitated again. "I love him more than anything in the world. I couldn't see him like my weak family; dead. I ordered the Konoha government to not touch Sasuke. Otherwise I would kill them all. I wanted him to seek revenge on me, to kill me and be satisfied. I wanted him to be stronger and to revive a much better clan. I told him lies. I told him that I just wanted him alive long enough so I can steal his eyes. He believed it…he's foolish. But I want him alive long enough to kill me. That's my plan for him." Itachi answered solemnly, without me having to ask the next question.

I was at a loss for words. Here was Uchiha, Itachi. Most wanted criminal; he could kill me in less than a minute…and he only ruined his life…so that Sasuke could gain revenge on him…and he'll end up dying. I released the jutsu I held on him.

He stared at me, hate and anger filling up his eyes, loathing my existence. He couldn't escape my jutsu…and he just confessed his secrets to me. 

"I even killed my girlfriend. My lover…I murdered her in front of my mother's eyes." He whispered, staring at me, his Sharingan activated once again. I was -again- at a loss for words. He just told me something else…that not even his brother knows…without the influence of any jutsu. He was in love.

"I…see." My voice cracked. "You lived a horrible life, Itachi." It went unnoticed to me that I spoke his first name. "And you suffered more than your brother did…with the knowledge that you will die by him. That everything you will ever work up to…will be gone."

"This is why you don't let a female look inside a man's mind, Hex." I froze again.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, everything breaking down.

"You are a pathetic excuse for an ANBU ninja. I wasn't the best ninja at my time for nothing." He stated, staring at me with such intensity, that I couldn't help but lower my eyes. Then, he did something unexpected.

Itachi reached across the table and with the chakra binds on, he took off my porcelain mask, looking into my shocked eyes. My white hair fell into my face, as it was slowly falling out of its ponytail, and covered my grey eyes.

*Knock Knock* "Your time is up. It's three thirty. The sun rises in an hour and a half; we'll need Uchiha back in his cell before the other inmates wake up. Your partner is done as well." A guard said, then opened the door to reveal Itachi and myself staring at each other. My mask off, his eyes showing no emotions; shock clearly written on my face. 

"What's going on here?" My teammate asked me, walking in. The guard shook his head and walked forward. 

"Come on, he needs to go now." The guard motioned two of his men and the walked closer to grab Itachi. 

"No." I whispered. They all froze. "No. I can't let you do this!" I said, ripping my eyes from Itachi's and staring at the guards. "He's innocent." I lied, trying to buy time.

"He's a murderer! Are you going against your village, Hex?!" My teammate shouted. "Take her as well, she's a traitor! I bet she just told all of our secrets…I bet that's why she wanted more time with him earlier!!"

The guards nodded and appeared at my side, holding me down. I shouted and punched them, sending them flying to the wall. I jumped across the table to Itachi and grabbed him. "I'm sorry…" I whispered as we disappeared.

* * *

I would have never expected this to happen. Of all things in the world, I just couldn't fathom that I did it. I have become a traitor to my village…my home. If I went back, I would be immediately thrown in prison and await my fate; death. Apparently, he couldn't believe I did it either. Shock flew across his face the split second I allowed my grey eyes to look at him, but then he regained composer and was wearing a mask; a shield, even. I wish I was that capable of holding my emotions together. Fear, disgust, pain, shock and curiosity filled my face as I realize what I actually did. 

I helped a rogue ninja escape. 

We were outside of the village. Where, I wasn't exactly sure. But by the abundance of waterfalls, I would have guessed somewhere in the Water country. I quickly undid Itachi's chakra bindings and started pacing around. What was I going to do now? I couldn't possibly go to another village.

Everyone would know who I am; Kumogakure is very famous for getting the word spread around. I could see it now: ANBU Ninja and Akatsuki escape: Reward: 1,000,000 yen dead, 1,500,000 alive.

"I can't believe this just happened. I am a rogue ninja now! Where am I to go, what am I going to do?! This never crossed my mind!" I whispered heatedly to myself. Itachi just stood there; not moving, appearing to not even be breathing. Which, of course, wasn't true. "Okay, it's okay. I know what to do." I snapped my attention to the Uchiha.

"Kill me."

* * *

"Inform the Raikage immediately! Check on the other Akatsuki member…you never know what could happen! Go, Go, GO!" A guard shouted. An ANBU member nodded and disappeared, leaving just a trail of dust, while a guard ran towards cell 34. BOOM. Everything around them shook, and a guard even fell over.

"What in the hell?!" The guard shouted.

"Richu! Kisame Hoshigaki escaped! There's no sign of him!" A guard ran in, yelling over the mess.

I waited for my oncoming death, and wasn't surprised when Itachi stepped closer to me. A kunai to the heart, I don't care. I can't live like this! He was right in front of me when he stopped. Looking down at my fearless eyes, he brought his head down so he was only centimeters away.

"Or you could just join the Akatsuki." He whispered. To say I was shocked wouldn't even begin to cover my emotions. Itachi leaned forward and captured my lips with his own, kissing me repeatedly with so much passion and heat, I couldn't resist. I kissed back just as fierce, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer. I really couldn't believe this was happening.

He opened my mouth with his tongue as it slithered its way in there, moving across every crevice. I happily sucked on his tongue and then as it retreated, I captured his bottom lip in my mouth. Hours seemed to pass as we made out. I could feel passion and lust radiating out from our bodies, my heart beating a thousand miles a minute, my fingers intertwined with his luscious black hair. And just as soon as it all started, it stopped; with one piercing stab to the heart.

I pulled away and gasped, looking down. A kunai stuck out of my chest, blood leaking out of the sides and trailing out of my mouth. I looked back up to see him walking backwards. "You know too much. I'm sorry, Hex. This is the last time…" He said lightly, standing next to Kisame, who just appeared. And with that, I died. I fell back to the ground with my eyes wide open, and mouth slightly ajar.

For my first and last kiss…was the kiss of death.


End file.
